Transformers: Prime's Dungeon Trailer
by Shocknawe 425
Summary: Something I've been thinking of replacing Hunter's Familia. Just a trailer for now and will post the official story if I think I can make this work. I will post an announcement following the trailer's release with a few ideas I have for the story should I get it up and running.
1. Trailer

_"Above all, do not lament my absence," Optimus sent his final message to the Autobots he fought with for so long to restore their home, Cybertron as the Prime flew closer and closer to the core of their world, Primus. Looking down at his chest for a moment, the paneling retracted to reveal the Matrix of Leadership within his chest, the core of which glowing a bright white, "for in my spark, I know this is not the end; but merely a new beginning."_

_Optimus drew closer and closer to Primus, the glow from his creators spark shining a bright white, forcing the Prime to squint his optics before shutting them as he became one with the core._

_"Simply put; another transformation."_

_Within seconds of contact, Optimus disappeared as he joined the core of Cybertron to bring new life to his home. His quest had been completed. He had saved his and his fellow Cybertronians home, and now, he may finally find peace._

**_"Optimus, your mission is not yet complete."_**

* * *

_***The Last Kingdom - Alessio Nani (Transformers: Fall of Cybertron Launch Trailer Music)**_

* * *

Optimus's optics snapped open as he felt a hard surface underneath his back. Sitting up, the Prime immediately took note of his surroundings: the grass surrounding him, the larger trees and their branches and leaves masking the sky above. Was he on Earth once more? Reaching out, he immediately took notice that his arm had changed. His arm was now of a human with a red gauntlet covering from his wrist to his elbow. His eyes widened in shock as he sprung to his feet and began looking around to find something that could reflect. He noticed a spring and jogged over to it. He kneeled down to see the water reflection and was amazed at what he saw. He was no longer a mechanical being, but a carbon-based lifeform he was all too familiar with: a human.

His hair was dark cobalt and his face was that of a young man. His eyes remain the same shining cyan color. He got up a little to see his body. He was wearing a red chest armor with a little bit of black on it. The armor also covered his shoulders. He was wearing blue pants with black shoes and his left arm was covered just like his right arm.

* * *

"Who are you?" asked Optimus, standing in an empty plane that was covered by fog entirely while the sky showed a clear view of the cosmos. Before him was a colossal being that appeared to be created from pure light. There were ancient Cybertronian glyphs lining the massive titan as his shinning white optics peered down onto Optimus.

The titan smiled warmly at the Prime's question, **_"The very core of our world and the one who you returned the Allspark to in order for future generations to flourish, my child."  
_**

Optimus's optics widened in shock at who he realized he was in the presence of, "Primus..."

**_"Indeed, Optimus, I am Primus,"_** replied the incarnation of creation before his expression turned serious, **_"And I come to you, the last of my Primes to inform you, that Unicron is not yet defeated."_**

* * *

Optimus was making his way down a dirt road with trees on either side; not entirely sure where he is headed but he felt in his heart and the Matrix of Leadership that he was heading in the correct direction. Making his way across one hill, the Prime reached the top to see what looked like a major city with one enormous tower at the center of it. The tower well into the sky, past the clouds. Surrounding the city was a huge stone wall with multiple gates leading into the city.

_**"And there are other threats from Cybertron that you must stop, Optimus."**_

* * *

"My apologies," said Optimus as he bowed respectfully to the woman he bumped into. The woman has long silver hair, purple eyes, and white skin like that of fresh snow. She has a perfect golden ratio, enough to think that the golden ratio originated from her. Her clothes are in large part black and red, they expose most of her stomach and breasts. She also wears two flowerlike ornaments in her hair.

"No need to be so formal," replied the woman in a seductive tone, "May I ask who you might be?"

"I am Optimus Prime," replied the Prime.

* * *

"You are not part of a familia?" asked another woman as she sat behind a desk. The woman had a slim body, pointy ears, shoulder-length brown hair, and emerald eyes. She appeared to be wearing a uniform of some kind. Currently, Optimus was standing before he desk in the guild.

"No, nor have I ever been," replied the Prime.

"I see," replied the woman, "Under normal circumstances, the adventurers are not allowed to enter without the god's blessing. However, there have been similar cases, most of which have unique requirements in order to enter."

"I assure you, Ms. Tulle, I will join a familia in time," stated Optimus, raising his right hand in a placating manner, "But for the moment, I believe it is best I become familiar with my new surroundings on my own."

"Very well," replied the woman, "But I should warn you that the dungeon can be very unpredictable at times."

* * *

Optimus narrowed his blue eyes at the approaching hoard of Minotaurs, the beasts carrying crude weapons. The Prime's mouthguard snapped shut as the gauntlets ejected his twin swords, unlike before that were connected to the gauntlets now had their own handles.

_"I have been in far worse situations."_

* * *

Optimus charged towards a huge, muscular man with rust-colored hair and eyes. On top of his head, he had a pair of boar ears. The man also wore a dark blue sleeveless top with something similar to a collar, grey pants, and brown/gray shoes. The man stood almost a foot and a half taller than Prime and carried a massive sword.

_"And faced overwhelming odds time and time again."_

The two were engaged in what looked like a most brutal duel; Optimus just able to block the man's strikes with his twin swords, but would always counter by striking his left knee by landing a kick whenever he could.

* * *

"You are an interesting one, Optimus," noted Freya as she observed the duel between her most loyal familia member and the one who piqued her interest even more than Bell Cranel. The second she first encountered Prime, she could sense the energy within him. The pureness of that power which lay inside. It was unlike anything she had ever faced before. It was so good, so compassionate, beyond anything she had ever felt.

Beyond any god or goddess, she had ever encountered.

She had to know more.

* * *

"Make sure you take good care of him, Optimus," ordered a petite and, rather, beautiful girl with a very youthful appearance. She has blue eyes and mid-thigh length black hair tied into two twin tails which reach down to her mid-thighs. Her hair is tied with hair accessories that feature blue and white petals along with bell-shaped ornaments. She has a small frame, which emphasized her generous bust, and her attire consisted of a white mini dress with a blue ribbon around her neck and one tied under her breasts around her arms, and a pair of white gloves, "Just because you aren't part of my familia doesn't mean I don't want you to not look after my children."

"I understand, Hestia," nodded Optimus, as he glanced over to the boy in question.

Bell Cranel, a young teenager in appearance with white hair and red eyes. He was currently wearing lightweight silver, red, and black armor. He also wears black pants, a beige belt with a silver buckle, and brown shin-high boots. On his belt was a pair of knives.

* * *

_**"You shall face many threats and obstacles, Optimus,"**_ cautioned Primus as he watched an orb of light shoot into the sky above. His optics twinkling.

* * *

_**"From trivial,"**_

Optimus was currently hiding around a corner as a group of women seemed to be searching for him. Each one was wearing very revealing clothing, displaying their dark skin and generous proportions to the world around them.

"Well, look who's trying to get away?" noted a feminine voice from behind Optimus, the Prime spun around to see another woman, with similarly dark skin and long black hair that covered the right side of her face. Her purple clothing was very similar to that of a dancer along with the various gold decorations and earings. In fact, her attire was so revealing, Optimus swore she was only in her undergarments.

"I do not have time for this, Aisha," stated the last of the Primes.

* * *

_**"To personal,"**_

Optimus glared at the figure standing before him, his right arm extended and the gauntlet converted into his ion blaster. His focus was fixed completely on the individual before him, a human by his appearance, but even then, Optimus knew exactly who this was.

Even with his scarred face, taupe gray hair, and extremely muscular build, Optimus would always know what Megatron would look like.

"I am not here to fight, Optimus," assured the former leader of the Decepticons.

"All evidence to the contrary," retorted the Prime as he noted the Dark Star Saber strapped to his enemy's back.

* * *

_**"To life-threatening."**_

**"OPTIMUS PRIME: HOLDER OF THE MATRIX!" **boomed an earth-shaking voice as a massive transformer landed in front of Optimus. The giant's back-like wings shifted into his body as his purple optics focused on the Prime before him.

**"YOUR DESTRUCTION IS AT HAND!"**

* * *

_**"And even the most shocking turn of events."**_

Optimus starred up in horror as a dark figure, his appearance obscured by smoke and fire stood before him. Though he could not see who it was, what he could see were the four vertical blue glowing slits that broke through the smoke.

* * *

_**"You must find allies to combat the threats to come," **_concluded Primus as he watched Optimus from the realm of the Primes. Currently, the reincarnation of the Thirteenth Prime was spending time with members of the Loki and Hestia Familias. Optimus seemed to have a warm smile on his face as he listens to the others speaking and sharing stories.

* * *

"I found you!" shouted a young woman in joy as she caught Optimus in a sudden hug that almost knocked the Prime over. The woman had green eyes and long blue hair with two long bangs, two strands on the sides, and a partly braided tail in the back. She wore a white and pale blue outfit, long brown boots with a light brown design, a belt which she kept a piece of white cloth and a dagger in, gold bracelets, and various gold hair accessories.

"My Orion!"

Optimus's eyes widened in shock. How did she know his original name?

* * *

_**"The Primes will always be by your side, Optimus,"**_ concluded Primus as he looked down at the Prime before him, _**"Should you ever require our guidance, the Matrix of Leadership shall give you all that you will need."**_

* * *

**"NOTHING CAN STOP CHAOS, FOLLOWER OF PRIMUS!" **roared Unicron as his body blazed with Dark Energon.

"That remains to be seen, Unicron!" retorted Optimus as he held an object in his hands.

"As it once did before!" called out the Prime as he took hold of the object with both hands and held it out in front of his chest, "THE POWER OF THE MATRIX WILL LIGHT OUR DARKEST HOUR!"

Unicron let out a roar of fury as he fired a massive beam of Dark Energon at Optimus, while the Prime fired his own beam of pure energy from the Matrix. The two attacks met each other halfway between the two and erupted in a colossal explosion of power creating a blinding light.

* * *

_**Transformers: Prime's Dungeon**_


	2. Story Details

_**Okay, as I said in the description I would post a few details about the story after the trailer was released. Keep in mind, this is not confirmation that the story will happen, just a list of details I have for the story should I do write something like this in the future. Along with details will be some minor requests for opinions regarding some of the ideas/details I have planned for the story. I will list them below.**_

_**1) Regarding the Artemis Familia, since there are only a few confirmed identities for its members, I am open to ideas of adding additional female members of the familia. They can be characters from other animes, but please limit ideas of who I should include to the most logical and reasonable members.**_

_**2) Like Silverscythe66's story "RWBY: Prime Huntsman" I'm considering pairing Optimus with the entire familia and limiting the familia to a small cast to avoid complications in the long run. So notable characters that Optimus can relate to or help out would be appreciated.**_

_**3) I plan to give Optimus some unique weapons besides the weapons he already has like his gauntlets, swords, and ion blasters. Weapons or devices like the Star Saber, Forge of Solus Prime, and Optimus's war axe from the Transformers War for Cybertron Trailer are what I have in mind. **_

_**4) I don't plan to include many characters from the Transformers Universe, keeping a small cast of members to make the story easier and more simple.**_

_**5) Freya will definitely have an interest in Optimus, even more so than her interest in Bell so some tensions between the Artemis and Freya familia will be apparent.**_

_**6) This should be a part of 2, but I'm putting it here. Optimus will have the main relationship with Artemis when the two eventually meet and I fully intend to have Artemis survive the Arrow of Orion movie.**_

_**7) Optimus will have unique abilities being a Prime and will more than likely get the attention of other gods/goddesses wanting him to join their familia.**_

_**8) I will include some stereotypical anime moments in the story like; walk into a room at the wrong time, or sexual awkwardness from the Prime, and a few other instances. This is an anime and I feel obligated to include at least one moment for each stereotypical anime event.**_

_**9) I am also open to other ideas for the story, like things you want to appear or happen to Optimus and the others. So reader input would be greatly appreciated.**_

_**And that is everything for now. This list may change should I get around to actually starting this story so you should be aware of that. In any case, leave your ideas and responses to these details I have for the story in the comments section or send me a private message if you have anything you want to discuss with me in private.**_


End file.
